Our Unique Feelings (on hold)
by MiwatheQuill
Summary: Little vocaloid one-shots starring in our favorite genre : romance! Plunge into the not so everyday like adventure of our favorite teenagers (for the sake of those one-shots let's say they're teenagers) as they face the struggle of growing up to become adults.


_A/N : Yo everyone! Since the group I was writing for changed and I don't write stories for them anymore I decided to post my vocaloid one-shots there! Enjoy. Read and review please._

 _Disclaimers: I do not own any vocaloid._

* * *

 **The Cure for Loneliness**

* * *

Rin wasn't the hottest girl around. Nor the cutest or anything extraordinary. She was just an antisocial girl living only for her study. She had no friends at all. Did she already feel lonely? Yes, in fact, she felt it all the time. She learned to be empty and to tune out her feelings, but still. she could feel this big hole in her stomach for a long time. She may have said to herself she only needed her good grades, she couldn't deny the pain inside her. Worst is, she didn't even know what she would do with the good grades. She didn't even know if she had a future to begin with. Until she met him.

That night of her 16th birthday, she had plan to stay home and do her homeworks like usual. Outside, the sky seemed sad, as rain poured down with no mercy, making a "ploc" sound when it crashed on her window. The conditions were all unfavorable to their meeting. Still, he was there, in the rain. The moment he passed her house, the teenage girl had looked out her window. She rolled her eyes when she saw a blond boy about her age soaking wet with no umbrella outside. She thought he was crazy for going out at this time. Even though she said to herself that it was just an idiot or a creep that wanted attention, she couldn't help but worry. Instinctively, she got out with an umbrella and protected him from rain. The boy looked up to her.

"You'll be sick if you stay that way. Come get a cup of hot cocoa to warm you up." She muttered.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He asked with an apologetic smile. Rin sighed and tried to repeat louder. This time he heard what the girl said and took the time to consider the offer.

"What if you're some kind of psychopath that tries to kill me?" He said. Rin glared at him.

"I was wrong to worry about you." She was about to walk away with the umbrella.

"Sorry sorry! I was kidding! I want that hot cocoa."

* * *

"That's my dad's clothes. Take it." Rin said, handing a change of clothes to the boy. Rin's guest was sitting on a couch covered with a towel with a cup of hot cocoa in his hand. He took the clothes and inspected them.

"Wouldn't it be too big on me?" The blonde guy asked.

"Want me to take my mom's clothes instead?" Rin made a move to get the clothes back but he stood up and walked into a random direction.

"I'm going to change now!" He said hurriedly before walking out of the room. The host shook her head from right to left. She didn't believe how much of an idiot her guest was. Not much to her surprise, he came back asking where the bathroom was. She told him and he could finally change into dry clothes.

"What's your name? Mine's Kagamine Len." The teenage boy said happily when he came back in the living room. He sat on the couch and took a sip of his hot cocoa.

"Kagamine. Kagamine Rin" She answered in a monotone voice.

"So cool! We have the same family name! I'll call you Rin because otherwise it'll feel like I am calling myself." He said excitedly. Rin blushed a bit because it was the first time someone other than her parents called her by her first name.

"Then I'll call you Len." She said with a little smile playing on her lips. Len was hypnotized by her. It seemed as if time stopped and only him, Rin and her smile was there. Tired of the uncomfortable silence, Rin cleared her throat loudly, snapping the blonde boy back to reality.

"You're cuter when you smile." He blurted out with an idiotic grin on his face. The blonde girl furrowed her brows and blushed a little more.

"Uh… Yeah…" She answered awkwardly. What he said made her suspicious. She tried to play it safe and lied to him, in case he was a big pervert or a bad guy and would want to do something bad to her. "My parents are upstairs and they'll kill me if they knew I invited a guy home. So you better go now."

"Oh ok." Len stood up and walked to the door. Rin gave him her umbrella and opened the door.

"You'll give back the umbrella and clothes at school."

"We go to the same school?" He asked surprised. Len walked outside and saw Rin roll her eyes.

"There's only one high school in this little town." She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the word. "See you tomorrow, Len." She closed the door before he could say anything else.

"Goodbye..." He muttered and started walking to his house. He looked up to the sky. It was still raining. Instead of sighing like he usually did when he saw rain, he smiled.

* * *

"Don't you think it's cool that both of us have the same family name. We're like the reflection* of each other!" Len was eating lunch with Rin in a empty classroom today. They became relatively good friends after the rain incident. Len was the kind of cool and popular guy so he wasn't always with her. Rin didn't mind that though. The little blonde girl made a face after what he said.

"We may look alike but we both think very differently."

Len thought about it. "How can you know that?"

"Look at you. You're the cool kid. I'm the antisocial prodigy. It's written black on white."

"That..." He was interrupted by some voices coming from the hallway. It was the voice of two girls.

"Did you see the last episode? That guy finally kissed her!" The first said cheerfully. "I wish that Len-kun could do that to me. Where is he by the way?"

"I don't know. Maybe with that loser... What was her name again?" The other girl said.

"She doesn't have a name. She doesn't even exist!" The girls laughed out loud. Len was about to go out of the classroom to tell them a few words but Rin took his wrist.

"It's okay. I don't care of what they think." Rin always was invisible for others. Most of the time she would ignore them. But it still hurt each time she would hear something like that. She had always wanted to be someone but gave up. She tuned out all of her feelings because she wanted to never feel lonely again or be broken. Even though she said she didn't care, she was saying that more to herself than anyone else, trying to convince that it was really nothing.

Len looked deep into her eyes for a couple of seconds, feeling that something was wrong. Rin was first to break eyes contact. She was nervous. Maybe Len wanted to get out earlier because the girls were right and he shouldn't be with her. She felt stupid. He was human. And a popular guy at that. He wouldn't want to stay forever with a loser like her. She prepared herself to be laugh at. But instead, the boy's hand came to pat her head.

"I'm sure we're not that different." He said with a warm smile. She didn't know what he meant by that but didn't question it. Right now, all that mattered was that he was there. It was at that moment she decided to put her trust on Len.

* * *

The more they passed time together, the more Rin felt affection for him. She didn't feel lonely with him. She felt comfortable and happy. When he wasn't with her, she longed the moment they could finally be together. After a while, her affection finally blossomed into love. She was floating on a cloud and didn't want to get back on earth at all. On Valentine's day, she decided to confess her love to him. The teenage girl thought they were feeling the same thing. That she was really someone important for him too. Her hope was broken though. She harshly came back to reality.

She was about to give her chocolate to him when she saw him with another girl. They were pretty close, their faces only inches from the each other. When she saw them, she remembered that she was nothing. That Len deserved the cute girl with him. That she would never be someone important and forever stay alone. Rin didn't bother to flee silently. The box holding her chocolates fell loudly on the floor and she ran to God knows where.

"Rin! Wait!" Len was following behind. Rin stopped running. She wasn't crying. She was back to feel nothing at all.

"What do you want, Len?" She said with a hoarse voice.

"She meant nothing if that's what you're so upset about." He chuckled.

"Then why were you so close?" She turned around to face him. Her serious face made him stop being all jolly and he began to be serious.

"She doesn't get the hint that I don't want a cheater back." He sighed. "Listen, Rin. She did awful things and wanted me only because I'm popular. It's basically all the same for the others. I learned to protect myself from all these backstabbing people and to feel nothing. Before you came to my life, I... I was empty. And lonely..."

Seeing the pained expression on Len's face for the first time, Rin walked closer to him with an expression stricken with sadness. She took Len's hand and encouraged him to continue his story.

"I didn't really want to stay in this world, since I had no meaning at all. That day, in the rain, I just hoped to die. But you came. You were the only one that was... Real. You were the only one that could chase that loneliness away. The only one I could smile sincerely to. And each hour passed with you, I fell harder in love."

He caught her in a tight embrace. Tears flooded Rin's eyes. She tried to keep it in so she won't look like a crybaby.

"I love you, Rin. Please..." He murmured. "Stay by my side."

"Yes I will, Len. I love you too." She said before bursting out in tears. Len looked surprised when he heard her crying.

"Why are you crying?" Len said, laughing.

"It's because I'm so happy." The young girl said between two sobs and they both began to laugh. In their moment of happiness, they didn't notice the glares they received from some jealous girls...

The End.

* * *

*He referred to the word "kagami" in their last name that means mirror.


End file.
